I've only you in my mind
by ThunderKlaus89
Summary: Abby takes Ziva with her in Texas, at her uncle and aunt's ranch. But the two girls find something more in Texas... What will happen between them?
1. Chapter 1

It's a beautiful day in Washington D.C. And at NCIS base, analyst Abby Sciuto is happy then normal, because she goes in Texas with Ziva.

And the beautiful ex Mossad came into her lab at 9 o'clock "You're in time, Ziva!"

"I'm always in time! It's a prerogative..."

"Good!" Answer Abby, with a happy smile and Ziva smiled a bit to herself. She always liked Abby's happy smile, from first day she started to work for Gibbs.

The two girls take the elevator and arrive at operative floor, where DiNozzo and McGee are on respective desk and Gibbs, after a long scolding at two Agents, sees the two co-workers and a very happy Abby "You're going?"

"Yes!" Answer the goth analyst, squeezing tightly Ziva's arm.

"Good trip..." Simply say the Boss and the girls walked out of the door and off the building.

They take a taxi and arrived at airport in fifteen minutes and take the plane in time. They're places was in touristic class... But Abby fells a bit hungry "You want something to eat?"

"No... On a plane, I never eat so much! And you've do the same!"

"Ok! If you say... I'm not eat on a plane!"

Ziva look stunned at the girl next to her. Abby appears so different today at her eyes and Ziva can't say to herself what make Abby like that... So sweet, so remissive and so sexy. God, If they aren't on a plane but in her car, Ziva makes some things at gothik analyst!

Ex Mossad prefer a sleep, because the sex things in her mind can be so dangerous for her and, especially, for Abby... But the black haired girl fell asleep on Ziva's right shoulder and this isn't good for her prymordial instincts.

After three hours, the hostess announces their arrive to Dallas' Airport and, get out of the plane, Abby run toward two people, a man and a woman both around fifty or sixty years old.

"Uncle Theodore, aunt Ophelia... This is my co worker Ziva David!" Says the gothik girl and Ziva joined them with her bag in left hand and Abby's trolley in the other.

"Ohoo, the famous Ziva!" Says Theodore "I'm Theodore Sciuto and I'm nice to meet you!"

"I'm Ophelia Revers-Sciuto... I'm nice to meet you!"

"I'm NCIS Agent Ziva David and I'm nice to meet you both!"

The two older Sciuto lead the two co workers at their car, an old SUV and Theodore engine it for take her wife, her niece and Ziva to their home... A beautiful ranch out Dallas, with an enclosure and four horses, all blonde stallions, the rooms are three but Abby wants Ziva with her and in the retro of the ranch there's a big pool for swimming when everyone want!

Ziva was shocked. Abby's uncle and aunt are rich and their niece works for NCIS with all of this pleasured things only for her? Abby is a very strange person.

What will happen when Ziva discover herself in Abby's same room? The two girl will understand each other feelings? See you at next chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

Ophelia goes in the kitchen for prepare a good lunch for her niece and her wonderful friend Ziva. And Abby take her friend at first level to show her the room they're going to share "I... I share a room with you?"

"Yes, Ziva!" Answer Abby, hugged her friend so tightly "Aren't you happy? I want you in my same room! It's so personal and we know each other better! Don't you mind?"

"Ehm... Y-Yes..." Said ex Mossad with a sigh.

The two friends dissemble their bags and Ziva feel her feelings scream for love, for passion and for other things and her eyes go on Abby's gentle features but before she can controls her hands, they'll reach for Abby's shoulders and the analyst fix the Agent with sweetness "Ziva..."

"Abby, I... I feel something..." Start the brunette, but the door shut open and two children run into the girl's room.

"Jason! Kyle! I'm happy to see you both!" Shout the analyst hug the young cousins. Jason's 14 years old with black eyes and hair, Kyle's 10 years old and he's similar to his brother and they both love Abby.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Ask Kyle, pointed her index finger to Ziva. A redder Ziva.

"Ehm... N-No, not yet... She isn't..."

"Oh, all of people say that! But the truth is... Yes, she's my girlfriend!" Comment Kyle.

"Boys, I'm NOT your cousin's girlfriend!" Growl Ziva and two boys looked at her.

Jason and Kyle are surprise by Ziva's proud voice, who look at the girl with charmed eyes "What's your name?" They ask together.

"I'm NCIS Agent Ziva David!"

"WOW!" Screamed the two boys "A real Agent?"

"Yes!" Answer Ziva and she shows them her distinctive.

"Ziva's the best Agent after our Boss Gibbs!"

"Aha..." Says Jason, with a strange look in his eyes "Abby, Kyle, Ziva... What about a good swim in the pool?"

"Nice idea!" Answer Abby and Kyle.

Ziva's mind was freeze and she's going to repent the day she accepted to accompany Abby in Texas.

"Ziva...? Are you ok? Are you alive?"

"Oh, ehm... O-Ok, I... I accept! Let's go to the pool and swim..."

The two boys left the girl's room and rush in them, where they'll put on the respective bathing costume, Abby put on her purple bikini an Ziva, who's run in the bathroom, put on her shorts, her red bra and a white short camisole.

In the kitchen, Ziva find Ophelia with a little child in her arms "Oh, Ziva! Can you take Emma a moment? I've her milk on the fire..."

"Y-Yeah... Emma is Kyle and Jason's sister?"

"Yes! She's eight months and every summer from her born, she stay here with her brothers and us!"

"Ok... So go, Emma! I'll take you in the back of the ranch, near the swimming pool!" Says in a soft voice.

In the back of the ranch, Abby and her cousins are in the pool to play a sort of childish games "Oh, Ziva!"

When Kyle call Agent's name, Abby let her mouth open and feel it so dry, because Ziva in shorts was a sexy vision... A rare and exquisite vision! And she's so cute and sweet with Emma, who laughs at Ziva's giggling. The ex Mossad beauty has a secret love for children! Good to know.

"You're good with children..." Says Theodore, here for keep an eye on Kyle and Jason.

"Oh no, sir... I'm just take her in my arms, I'm not so good with children!"

"Please, call me Theodore... You're one of the family here! You're an Abby's friend, so our home is yours!"

"T-Thank you... I don't know how to say..."

"So don't say nothing...! Just enjoy Abby and the two boys... I take Emma!"

"Ok, thank you!"

Ziva pass Emma to Theodore and removed her camisole, but it make a ferocius heartbeat in Abby's chest. David's abdomen was a sort of something beauty, formed and hard, a result of Mossad's training.

And in the pool, Abby and Jason splashed Ziva and Kyle, who responded with an immersion and the two spasher was pulled underwater by Ziva and Kyle give a sounded five to Agent's right hand.

"You're good, Ziva!"

"The games are a complicated mix of strategies and you haven't to stop to think! The win depends to the mind's capacity..."

"Ok! I'll remember it!"

"Ehi, you two!" Screamed Abby "This isn't correct!"

"Yougest people, Theo! The dinner is already done!" Says Ophelia about three hours later and, out of the pool, Ziva fix her chocolate eyes on Abby's purple bikini. God, she's so sexy in it! Her self control is totally gone to hell and in the night, she'll can to take her chance on Abby...


	3. Chapter 3

The yougest quartet goes at turn into the bathroom and Ophelia gave to Jason and Kyle their clothes and return into the kitchen, where Emma need a biberon... And Ziva, when she cames out of the bathroom, take the little girl in her arms "You're in love with her?" ask Ophelia, half smiled.

"Of course! She remembers me a little boy I've found in Iraq durin Mossad's period... He's so cute and was an orphan..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry... Don't you know something about him?"

"No... Assim was adopted by an American soldier, he's in U.S.A., somewhere else in the State..."

"You're a good girl, Ziva... I hope you and Abby build a beautiful family so early!"

Ziva became red, with a flesh of purple on her cheeks, when Abby and the two boys arrived in the kitchen "Aunt! What you've cook for dinner?" Ask Kyle, with a charmed look. And Abby see Ziva's red cheeks "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes... I'm just a bit shocked...!"

"Shocked...? What happened?"

"Nothing... Believe in me, nothing!"

"Ok ok...! But you are too good with children! One day, I'll want to have a baby with you!"

For Ziva this is a conspiracy at her person. Ophelia want her to build a family with Abby, the goth analyst want a baby with her in a future... And God what want from her?

Ophelia serve a delicious pepperoni's pizza, made by her and a beautiful cream cake for dessert "Ophelia, you're a good cooker!"

"Thank you, Ziva! I'll appreciate it!"

"My aunt is the best cooker in the entire Texas!" Says Abby "She makes wonderful plates and her personal creations..."

"Good to know!"

"Ziva, can you pass my the ketchup?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Bleah, Kyle! Ketchup on every piece of pizza?" Ask Jason, with a very disgusted face.

After three hours passed to joke and laugh at every funny story Theodore's use for make them smile... And both Kyle and Abby were a great laughters!

"Time's to go to bed!" Announced Ophelia "Tomorrow we'll have an horse's ride and a pic nic near the river!"

In their bedrooms, the boys have a cushions war, just like a group of high school students at pajama's parties. And in their room, Abby attents to Ziva's self control when she entered the room with her matched black bra and her paired black panties "Hi, Ziva...!" Smiled the goth girl.

"H-Hi..." Answer Ziva and, when Abby crawled in bed next to her, she rolled to her right side and fix the analyst in her surprised eyes "Abby..."

"Ziva...? You're going to scare me... You're look is so intense, so angry, so many things... Do you want to kill me?"

"Maybe...!"

"Oh my God! W-Why, if I can ask?"

"Because this trip was a trap for me and my heart..."

"God, Ziva, you're a good Agent! Your instinct is better then Tony's...!"

"So, tell me... Why you take me here?"

"Because I want to introduce you the latest pieces of Sciuto's family... Because you're so much for me then a simple frien! Ziva, I love you so much! And... Do you want to kill me again?"

"No... I just want to kiss you!"

"So kiss me! I'm here for you...!"

And Ziva, with a satisfied and mischievous grin, caught Abby's lips with hers and start to suckling at them with sweetness and intensity. Her movements was so sexy and Abby whimper, moan in Ziva's mouth "You're so good... You taste just like peaches!"

"And you are an amazing kisser!"

"I know it!"

Abby smiles and rolled on Ziva's body and threw the brunette's pajamas away and she feels so temptated to Ziva's muscolar and toned abdomen... So the goth girl touch every muscles of Ziva's body and the Agent moan, claiming Abby's lips and the black haired girl pleased the partner.

"I want so badly a baby with you..."

"I haven't problems, but what we can say to Gibbs and the others? Ziva is a half man?"

"Oh God, absolutely no! We say them... Ziva and Abby's going to have a baby because their love is bigger then universe!"

"Mh! This is a beautiful thing... Ok, we'll say that!"

"Can we continue now? Or you have another question?"

"Mmmh... Yeah, I have one! When our story will be mature, you'll marry me?"

Abby look in Ziva's brown eyes and smiled, hugged her with all of her strenght "Yes Yes Yess! I'll can marry you just tomorrow!"

"Me too...! I love you!"

"I love you too... So much!"

Ziva shut her girlfriend with a passionate kiss and Abby moan, before she removing her bra and panties, for Ziva's happiness. And the ex Mossad threw the covers over them for make love with her love in their absolute privacy.

And Abby's screams was an extra confirm to Ziva's ability. The ex Mossad have two gold hands for kill, for touch others bodies and for make a very great sex with her girlfriend...


	4. Chapter 4

Next morning, Abby wakes up alone in the bed and, when her eyes can focus on the sunlight, the goth Analyst can see her lover's back in front of the window "Ziva... What are you doing here...?" Ask the black haired girl and ex Mossad beauty looks at her girlfriend with a sweet smile on her face "'Morning my Sleeping Beauty... Have you slept well?"

"Oh yes...! In your arms, with your kisses on my body... God, I've never slept so well in my entire life!"

"I'm very pleased for your words!"

"Come here, Ziva! I need my daily ration of kisses and love!"

"You're so impatient, Abby!" Answer the brunette girl and return to bed, where she makes love with her Abby again... Because thier repressed love was big and them both can't take it completely in their hearts, when desire call the respective name.

"I love you, my Agent!"

"I love you too, my goth doll!"

Abby smirk for the nick-name Ziva's gave her and kiss the Agent with passion... When a knock on the door let them separate at fastest light.

"Abby! Ziva! Breakfast is ready...!" Called Theodore.

"Y-Yes, we're on our way..." Answer the Analyst.

"We have to take our dresses, uncle! At first we're going in the bathroom and then we'll come in the living room..."

"Ok, girls! As fast as you can..."

When Theodore going to Jason and Kyle's room, the two lovers shared a last kiss, then goes in bathroom together... And for their fortune, the bath is free. No one else in it, so the two decides to have a fast make out session in the shower "My God, Ziva! You're a talent with your hands and tongue...!"

"Yes! I've dreamed this for so much and now, I can make free all of my fantasies!"

"Fantastic! So, show me what you can do..."

"Of course... Be careful, I'm fast!"

Ziva attack Abby's pulse point and after that, the red lips and back again to the neck... But them both, after ten minutes, feel their stomaches growl, so they step out the shower and wrap a towel around them and then they put on the respective dress and goes to the kitchen downstairs. And out of the bath they found a very grining Jason "Have you two had a good make out?" Ask the teenage.

The brunette pass him with a big smile on her face and Abby circling his cousin's neck with her left arm and show him a wonderful grin "I had my first make out... My wonderful make out with my love after last night!"

"Wow, Abby... You're a pervert sometimes!"

"No, Jason! I'm not a pervert, I'm only in love with Agent Ziva David... MY Ziva David!"

The young boy watch her cousin disappear downstairs, then came into the bathroom. In the kitchen, the goth girl smile instantly when she sees her Ziva with a crying Emma in her arms "Ziva, I can't wait for the day I'll can see you and Abby married with a child or two!" Said Ophelia.

Ziva felt a bit embarassed, but her lips curve in a sweet smile "Me too, Ophelia... Me too!"

The older woman look at Ziva and smiled. Probably her niece and the brunette had an interesting night. And when Theodore came out of the kitchen with Emma's biberon in his hands, Ziva pass him the little girl, who start to sniffle when she loses Ziva's strong and securely arms and the Israelian beauty sit down, near her lover.

Ophelia serves bacon and toasts and grape's juice, but Ziva's cellphone start to ring "I'm sorry..." Says and stand up to her place for going out.

"Who's at the phone?"

"I don't know, uncle... I'll hope this isn't Gibbs..."

"Abby, it was Gibbs...! We have to return immediately in Washington, or he'll kill Tony and Borin..."

"W-Why...? Oh, no no, wait... They..."

"Yes... He found them... In embarassing pose in the office..."

"Oh my God! Uncle and aunt, we have to go... We're so sorry, but we won't lose the moment of Tony and Borin's death..."

"Especially Tony's...!" Says Ziva with a smile.

"Ok, girls, no problem! But when you'll came here again, we want to see a little baby or two with you!" Said Theodore, with a smile.

"Yes, of course!" Answer Ziva and Abby look shocked at her girlfriend.

"Z-Ziva...? You've just say..."

"Yeah, Abby... I'll marry you and we'll have a baby or two!"

"I love you!" Shout Abby and jump in Ziva's arms, then kiss her passionately, in front of a very embarassed Kyle.

Then, the two lovers go upstairs in their room and make the bags and trolleys. In an hour, they're in the living room "Goodbye, girls..."

"Goodbye! We'll see again at our wedding!"

"We count on it!" Said Jason "Your kisses are so sexy and more passionate... I'll can learn much from you both!"

The girls came out and Theodore take them to the airport, where the NCIS' private jet was waiting for them. They enter the jet and the plane take off the girls towards Washington D.C., at their work... And Ziva sends an sms to Gibbs and let him to know the story between her and Abby and her intentions with the Analyst...

See you all at next and final chapter! Thank you for read my first story!


	5. Chapter 5

One year's passed from Abby and Ziva's first trip together in Texas, when they're become a couple at Abby's uncle and aunt ranch. In September Ziva proposed Abby to marry her and the Analyst accept without hesitations and Gibbs, who never killed Tony and Borin for their little "meeting" in the office, approve their wedding. So November saw two beautiful girls at their wedding in a Cathedral near NCIS' base, with Ziva in full uniform and a wonderful Abby in a white dress che choose with Borin after the proposal.

They're go in Japan for their honeymoon, on a Kyushu's hotel who had a wonderful view on the ocean and the sunset... And in January, Abby gave Ziva the most beautiful news for them both: she was three months pregnant! In her tummy grew their son or a daughter.

And now, in July, they're at Sciuto's ranch in Texas again... But they have a surprise for Theodore and Ophelia.

"My God, Abby!" Says Theodore, when he sees her niece with a little child in her arms "You... You two..."

"Yes, uncle! We have a daughter... Her name is Rose!"

The old man take the little girl from Abby's hands and instantly notice Ziva's features on Rose's sweet face "She's yours..."

"Yes, Theodore...! She's mine... I don't know the way I used to get Abby pregnant, but she's all mine!"

"You used your full love, Ziva! Only that... So, we have to go to the ranch now or Ophelia's get worried..."

The three adults and the little girl get into the old SUV and Theodore dirve them to the ranch. When they're arrive, Jason and Kyle greet the two girls instantly, when came out of the car... And they see the little girl in their cousin's arms "A-A-Abby...?" Start Jason "S-She's..."

"She's our daughter! Rose Sciuto-David!"

"Oh my God!" Says Ophelia, appearing in the doorway with Emma, who's trotter to Jason's legs "Abby, Ziva...! Who's this little girl?"

"Aunt! This is our daughter Rose...!"

"How beautiful she is...! God, you two had a baby for real..."

"And we aren't going to the clinic... Ziva's her natural parent...!"

Ophelia stay hal mouth open and fix her husband "Don't look at me, my dear! I'm shocked too!"

"Wow, miracles exist!" Scream Kyle, with satisfaction.

Ziva smiled at Kyle's joy, then the Sciuto's family enter the ranch and the two married girls take the same room who saw them became a couple. Abby takes Rose, asleep in her arms and Ziva takes their bags "Where Rose's sleep? You won't take her cradle..."

"Yeah, because here's a room just for babies... Do you remember? Last year Emma's slept here...!"

"Oh... Yes, yes! So, you'll take Rose here?"

"Of course! Because I want to be all yours tonight..."

"Me too!" Answer Ziva, with her seductive half grin "And then, we have the baby alarm..."

"See? There aren't problems..."

Abby smiles and take their asleep daughter into the babies room and put the baby alarm on the bedside table and take the portable receiver with her. Then the Analyst go downstairs to reunite herself with her wife and the rest of her family and follow her aunt in the kitchen, to help her with the lunch.

But after an half hour, Abby came out of the kitchen "Problems, my love?" Ask Ziva.

"Rose's crying in babies room! Can you go to check on her?"

"Yes, sure!"

"Thanks, my love!"

Ziva run upstairs and enter the babies room, where her little Rose was crying with all the air in her little lungs. So the Agent take her into her strong arms and start to dandle her little angel with the sweetness who's only a mother has and sang an Israelian lullaby, or just a sort of it, who Rose's like for being calm and when she's near to sleep.

"So, my little angel, want you go downstairs to meet the rest of the family and show them all your wonderful eyes?"

The little girl giggling and Ziva smile to her daughter's happiness, then take her down, in the living room, where Jason approach them "Ziva, she's your natural daughter for real!"

"Abby's tell you..."

"Y-Yes, but I have the proofs... God, she's got your chocolate eyes, Ziva!"

"Yeah...! But there's her eyes and she's beautiful..."

"I'm agree with you! Congratulations... But please, don't let her grow up like a punk!"

Ziva laugh and Jason with her "No no, she'll be an NCIS Agent like me! Or an Analyst like Abby or what she'll want, but NOT a punk!"

The lunch was served at midday and Abby stay in the kitchen because she needs to breast-feed Rose and when she's do it, they return in the living room and Abby's sat down next to her wife.

In the afternoon, the Sciuto's family goes to a walk in the thicket and then at the little river at the end of the brushwoods "Wow..."

"This is my favourite place... It makes me in peace with myself and the world!" Says Abby, locking her eyes with Ziva's.

"It can be mine too! Beautiful..."

"Do you want to take a bath and fight with us?" Ask Kyle and Abby nodded, but Ziva want to stay on the little beach with Rose.

And the little girl enjoy the view. She's only two weeks, but her eyes are so vispy and proudly like Ziva's "Your mommy take you to an alternative trip!"

The Agent take her daughter in her arms and go a few meters from the Sciuto's family and removes her t-shirt, then put her daughter on it "Look, my angel... The sky is wonderfully blue, the sun shining in it and the ducks fly away for search a new place to stay during the winter..."

"You know she doesn't comprehend what you say...?"

"Abby...! What you're doing here? The water war is end?"

"Yes, my love and I was just looking for you..."

"Mmmh... Sweet thing!" Answer the ex Mossad beauty and give her wife a tender kiss on her lips.

"Tonight is our first anniversary for being a couple and you're all mine!"

"You too, my dear... And you'll stay down to me because I want to make love with you!"

Abby smile and Ziva do the same. After a couple of hours, they're came back to the ranch and Ziva going upstairs to change Rose... And in two weeks, the Agent become a real expert with napkins and baby baths. At first Abby laughed so loudly because Ziva gets furios every five seconds, but with a good pratice, she's an expert now.

When dinner time arrive, Ophelia served a very good macaroni and a delicious stew, a baby food for Emma "God, aunt... It's wonderful! Exquisite...!"

"Thank you, Jason! Do you like it, Ziva?"

"Oh yes! It's delicious and I love stew..."

"She eats only stew on weekends!" Says Abby "And on others days she eats me!"

Ziva feel her cheeks red like peppers or tomatoes and both Jason and Kyle laugh so loudly "Abby! This isn't cute!" Reply the brunette Agent "Other days I eat pasta or every plate you prepare!"

"I was joke, my love... They'll know who you eat me in the night! And in the lab, when Gibbs and the others aren't around!"

"In the lab? Wow, Ziva, you're my hero! You'll have to teach me the teoric lesson..." Says Jason and the brunette threw her hands in the air, unable to speak.

For her fortune, Rose fell asleep in her arms, so she goes upstairs and take her in the babies room, where the Agent cover her daughter with a blanket and gave her a goodnight kiss on the left cheek. She rested a few minutes here to watch her little angel, when she feels a pair of arms around her neck "Can't you go in our room?"

"Yes, love... Go to our room! But I need a shower first..."

"And I need you...! The shower can wait..."

"I need it... I'll be so fast, I promise!"

"Ok... I want you in our room in five minutes! Go, Wonder Woman, go!"

Ziva smile and go into the bathroom with her bathrobe in her hands and the Agent threw herself under the hot water, relaxing her muscles for a moment, then start to wash her muscolar and toned body.

Finally she came into the room she shared with her Abby and found the Analyst under the blankets all naked "You're very fast!"

"You're here naked just for me... So I have to be fast!"

"Came here!" Invites Abby.

Ziva threw her bathrobe on the floor and slid under the blankets, where Abby grreted her with a passionate kiss "I've waited all day for this..."  
>"And I've waited all day for make love to you!"<p>

"So we shall to make it, don't we?"

"Yes! I can't wait again..."

And with that, Ziva reached for her wife's body and threw Abby over hers. They start to kissing with passion, lust and desire for a few minutes, then Ziva rolled their bodies and set herself on top of Abby's body, so the Agent suck and lick at Abby's bellybutton. When the black haired woman claimed her wife's lips, Ziva take her with strong and sweetness, making Abby whimper and scream her name.

Because their love was great and it'll never ending so early. Ziva, Abby and their little Rose had a beautiful days in front of them. For now and forever.


End file.
